Prince Earth and the Prince Senshis
by kitkat-and-snick3rdoodl3
Summary: “I’m sorry, Darien.” She mumbled, wiping his tears with her palms. Her head dropped to his chest as she began to loose consciousness. “Why… why did you come?” he was trembling. “I didn’t want to loose you.” she whispered.Roles switched AU DarienSerena R
1. Ordinary day?

Yeah kit kat and snick3rdoodl3 FINALLY back to bring you more! We've struggled with this story but we decided to go ahead and start posting after getting some good ideas. After finishing A Hit to the Head, we were encouraged enough to make us want to write another fic! Thanks to all those who reviewed A Hit to the Head. I hope we get a lot of good reviews for this too!

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon. This goes for the rest of the story so please don't sue us!

…………………

Summary: Darien is also known as Prince Earth. He and his team of Prince Senshis fight the evil Demonic Dragons. But who is this new "guy" under the name of Prince Moon? AU R&R

A/N: I'm using the American names throughout the story! It's 10 times easier for us.

Prince Earth and the Prince Senshis

By: Kit Kat and Snick3rDoodl3

Chapter 1: Ordinary day

"Crap I'm gonna be late for school!" Darien ran out the door of his small, Japanese house and dashed down the street. A piece of toast was hanging out of his mouth as he tried desperately to stuff his homework into his backpack.

Darien was just an ordinary high school student… Well besides the fact he owned the most powerful weapon in the world, the Imperial Sword, and was somewhat of a "superhero" known as Prince Earth.

But at the moment Darien was just himself, an ordinary high school student on the verge of being late to class… again. He tried not to let all of the responsibilities of being Earth's only hope get to him. Then again, not a lot of teens can think much past themselves.

Now Darien wasn't the klutzy type, but he was known for never paying attention to pretty much anything. He was too busy staring at his watch to know he was about to hit someone… BAM!

"Oh God that hurt!" he looked to his right and saw none other than Serena, his sexy college-bound bully. "YOU! What the hell is wrong with you! Late to school again?"

"Psh nothings wrong with me! A guy's got the right to run." He pointed cockily at his chest and turned his head up.

"Well you better watch it next time you run into me, mop head or you'll," she got up and brushed the dirt off her skirt, "no longer be a man when I'm done with you." His jaw hit the ground as she walked away.

_Ouch what a tease… _He grinned and got up._ Shit school!_

And so our Prince Earth dashed away yet again with the tardy bell ringing in the distance.

…………………

Later at lunch… 

"Yo Darien!" His friend, Andrew, waved for Darien to come join him, Greg, Ken, and Chad for lunch.

"What's up guys?" Darien sat huddled around the shade of a tree with the rest of his friends. It was a frickin hot day. Summer (and the end of school) was right around the corner. More free time to kick evil's ass.

Andrew, Ken, Chad, and Greg knew everything about Darien as Prince Earth. They were also part of his team, the Prince Senshis.

"Nothin, just aced another math test." Greg smirked.

"Shut up." They all grumbled. Greg, a.k.a Prince Mercury, was the smartest of the group due to his ability to see parts of the future. (Cheater!)

"Hey Darien do we have any leads to who the new leader of the Demonic Dragons is?" Ken cracked his knuckles. He was Prince Jupiter, the roughest combat fighter of them all. He also loved to cook, but if any of them even tried to make fun of him they'd be next in the oven once his cookies were golden brown.

"Chill out, Ken. We'll know soon enough." Chad sat in the tree, quietly meditating. He probably had the strongest powers of them all (well besides Darien) and was the most strategic. He was the fiery Prince Mars.

"Well if Greggy here could get his head straight and tell us what he sees, everything would be a hell of a lot easier!" Andrew rolled his eyes and continued to eat his lunch. Tough love was his policy as Prince Venus.

"I already told you guys all I can see is a black shadow! There's no face." Greg said defensively.

"It's alright. I have the feeling we'll find him soon enough…" Darien left them all thinking.

For a long time they had battled the Demonic Dragon Clan… dragon after dragon with no trace of who sent them. Three Dragon Masters had been defeated but they refused to reveal their leader to the Senshis.

Their motive? Universal domination of course. And the only way they could achieve this was to gain the Imperial Sword and use the Crystal to destroy anyone who opposed them.

"Maybe we should do some investigating after school." Chad suggested.

"You guys can… I can't." Darien mumbled.

"Hm what? Why?" they all knew why Darien couldn't. They were just being smart-asses.

"I have detention! God…" he grumbled.

"Lateness is next to stupidness." Andrew chuckled.

"Dude that was so gay! Stupidness?" Darien said getting ticked off.

"Why were you late this time? Overslept?"

"Well I did over sleep but I was almost at school when I collided into--" he stopped mid-sentence. _Crap I fell right into their trap!_

"Who?" Ken smiled evilly and they all stared at Darien with knowing eyes.

"Just some random person." He tried to play it off cool, but they saw right through him.

"Naw, I bet it was Serena." They all began to laugh as Darien flushed part anger part embarrassment.

"Dude Darien don't you think she's hot?"

"Did you fall on top of her?"

"Ugh shut up! I do not like that stupid little meatball-headed woman. She's too annoying." He turned his head away with a defiant "Hmph!" and crossed his arms.

"You're such a girl." Ken poked.

"Oooook whatever dude." Darien continued to look away, extremely pissed that they would even hint that he liked her. "Why don't you guys just go investigate after school and I'll meet you up later."

They sighed and nodded their heads. _He's so… touchy! _The lunch bell began to ring and they parted their separate ways, Darien still fuming and bright red.

_Stupid meatball head… Stupid, but cute._

In the distance a cat sat hidden in a tree that was not too far away from where the Prince Senshis had been. She sat quietly, analyzing what had the Senshis had said and what she had just discovered.

"Finally after all these years… I've found Prince Earth. I must notify her quick! Operation Prince Moon has begun." The black cat leapt out of the tree, her crescent moon shaped birthmark glowing wildly on her forehead.

(End chapter 1)

…………………

Thanks for reading and please review! We'll try to update soon.

-Kitkatandsnick3rdoodl3


	2. The Dream

Hey everyone we just want to fill you guys in on some background info for the characters in this story:

Darien and his friends – 14-years-old (like how Serena and her friends are in the show)

Serena – 19-years-old

Mina, Lita, Rei, Ami (they will be in this story later on) – 14-years-old

Alright we hope you enjoy the second chapter… R&R

-Kitkat & Snick3rdoodl3

…………………

Prince Earth and the Prince Senshis

By: Kit Kat and Snick3rDoodl3

Chapter 2: The Dream

Darien sat in detention deep in thought. He knew his team alone could not always defeat all that came their way, especially if they got a lead on the whereabouts of the Demonic Dragons.

_We need extra help, but there's no one else… _He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, feeling rather drowsy. As time ticked on, his head began nodding back and forth until his face finally collapsed onto the desk in front of him as he fell asleep, drool already beginning to run down his chin.

…………………

_Where am I?_ Darien was fully transformed into Prince Earth and was standing outside of a colossal palace. He was leaning against one of the columns, looking out at the stunning fountains and night sky. Earth could be seen at a distance.

_Am I on the moon?_

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist. In surprise he whipped around and instantly locked eyes with the stranger.

She was beautiful, to say the least. Milky white skin with soft blue eyesmade her irrestible, not to mention thelong blonde hair flowing behind her. Her dress was formfitting at the top and loosened slightly at the bottom in waves of white ruffles.

And her smile… Oh her sincere smile held the most beautiful pearls in the world. He stared at her openmouthed; the eyes behind her mask were full of love.

"Darien, it's such a breathtaking night. I wish it could be like this forever." Her arms reached higher, pulling him into a hug.

_My heart will explode if she keeps this up!_ His face flushed red, embarrassed to be holding this stranger so close. But at the same time she seemed so familiar… _I'd probably be able to recognize her if it weren't for that mask. _

"Well… we better get back to the Masquerade. People will be wondering where we are." She giggled and pulled his hand toward an entrance only to be held back.

"Darien?" she looked back to see what was keeping him from coming with her.

"Let's just stay here. I only want to be with you on my last night before the first battle." _What? Why am I saying these things? It's like I can't control what I'm saying…_

"Oh Darien," she threw herself to his chest, weeping, "please let me come with you and the Prince Senshis! You know I can do it. You know I can fight!"

"No! It's too dangerous for a princess." She pushed him away in anger.

"What's wrong? Too proud to let a woman on your stupid Senshi team!"

"How dare you talk about my army that way! We are the ones keeping people like you safe everyday. We risk our lives for you!"

"You'll never change, Prince Earth." She said coldly. She ran back inside, pushing past all those who stood in her way.

"Why can't you understand? I can't loose you!" Darien whispered staring in her direction. "I love you."))

…………………

RING! Darien practically fell out of his desk when he heard the dismissal bell for detention. _What a strange dream…_

He groggily got out of his desk and gathered all of his stuff. _Better call the guys and find out where they are. _

He tried to keep his mind off the dream but it was hard not to. It wasn't one of those average weird dreams where everyone is running around naked and singing children songs. It felt as if it were real… No, more like it was a memory from the past.

"Why am I so messed up?" he wailed walking round a corner. _Shit!_

Darien rolled to his left as something that resembled fire flew at him with force. Students and teachers were screaming as Darien scanned the scene behind some lockers. _A Demonic Dragon!_

"Senshis get over to the school ASAP!" Darien yelled into his communication watch, "We've got a dragon on our hands."

"We'll hurry!" the Prince Senshis called back.

"Time to suit up," Darien smirked holding his watch in the air, "Earth battle power!"

A light flashed and instantly he was wearing powerful yet weightless battle armor. The Imperial Sword, glowing powerfully,hung in a sheath at his side. (A/N: I thought it'd be too girly and perverted for him to have a drawn out transformation like Sailor Moon.)

He charged down the narrow hallway and twisted left, running into the Dragon. It was about 20 feet tall with jagged spikes running down its spine. The most gruesome sight was its flesh,colored scarlet from the dried blood dripping down its body.

Darien searched the hallway with his eyes to make sure no one was actually hurt. While his head was turned away from the dragon it brought out its three sharp claws and struck his back rapidly.The attack was powerful enought to slashthrough his silver armor,cutting his back in several places

"Ahh!" he hollered as he dove to the ground. He heard voices in the distance and attempted to listen carefully. _Senshis?_

"Don't worry Prince Earth, we've got your back." to his relief it was the Senshis, clad in their own shining armor.

"Mercury fog emblem!" Prince Mercury created a haze in the air by waving his sword above his head, giving Jupiter time to pull Darien to safety.

The dragon thrashed its tail about in frustration. He could see the Princes' outlines jumping around but his tail never came in contact with any one of them.

"Mars flamethrower blade!" Prince Mars took his sword and wrapped it in a burning inferno. He tossed the baking blade at the dragon, but the flame burnt out as soon as it touched the dragon's impenetrable scales.

"What the hell?" Mars stepped back in shock.

"Lemme try," Prince Jupiter roared with his sword at hand, "Jupiter lightening sniper!"

A thousand shots of electricity flew at the dragon. But even at the dangerous jolt levels, they failed to leave a mark. It smirked at them relentlessly, knowing it had the advantage.

"Darien we need you to use the Imperial Sword, we're not strong enough!" Prince Venus said nervously when his attacks fell unsuccessful also.

"I'll try." Darien struggled to draw the Sword from its sheath and hold it up straight. It was useless, he couldn't even stand up. "Try combining your attacks!"

"Right." Each Prince stood and raised their swords in the air

"Venus!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Mercury!"

"Ultimate senshi earthquake!"

The school began to shake as the attack spiraled full-force at the dragon. However, it easily countered the Prince Senchis attacks and stood its ground, practically smirking at their failure. Lowering its head while opening its mouth, it prepared for one last, devastating attack.

Without warning a blazing ball of fire hurdled toward the Senshis. Prince Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter fell into shock as they coiled to the ground, their bodies were limp and still. Each one was severly burnt and helpless.

_Oh please… someone help us! _Darien looked up weakly to see the dragon charging at him, preparing for another attack

Only seconds away from being finished by the dragon, a mysterious person jumped in front of them and twirled their sword tauntingly at it.

"Hey butthead, over here!" the dragon whipped its head angrily and began tocharge the new warrior, his armor shined strangely with a crescent moon imprinted on the chest plate.

Darien watched quietly, paralyzed from the dragon's previous attack. He was captivated by this new warrior…The guy looked just like a senshi and the skill he was demonstrating as he fought the dragon was amazing. He was just as good as the rest of the team.

"Who are you?" Darien whispered as his head collapsed to the floor, a small pool of blood gathering around his limp form.


	3. New Prince on the Block

Thanks to all have reviewed so far! We just wanted to let u know that we both indeed have our own **seperate pen names**! Snick3rdoodl3's pen name is, well, **Snick3rdoodl3** and she prefers to write sailor moon fanfics. She has 3 fics out rite now that are in-progress. My (kit kat) pen name is **kitkat200725** (yeah, i know it's really long but someone else already took kit kat > ) and right now i have 2 completed fics out that are card captor sakura and cowboy bebop, so i don't really have a preference on what i write. Together, we've also written A Hit to the Head (a sailor moon fic, of course) and this is our 2nd "co-written" fanfiction, so it's pretty exciting. Hope u all enjoy this chapter and take a look at our other work... Heh heh. Happy New Year!

.kitkat-and-Snick3rdoodl3

…………………

Prince Earth and the Prince Senshis

By: Kit Kat and Snick3rDoodl3

Chapter 3: New Prince on the Block

…………………

"Hey butthead, over here!" the dragon whipped its head around angrily and began to attack.

The person was dressed in armor similar to the other senshis, only his suit held a crescent moon where each of the other Princes had their own planetary symbols. He had short, wavy blonde hair and milky skin. His body was short and lean with narrow limbs that would have made him look weak were he not holding a hefty sword in one hand.

He held up the huge sword,the handle colored a fierce silver, as he prepared to fight. The blade was the shape of a crescent moon, a white crystal gleaming at the bottom.

The warrior took up his sword and leapt into the air, eye level with the dragon. Everything fell silent as the dragon began to send off another fireball.

"Gotcha," he sneered, "Moon sword illumination!"

A blast of light charged out of the crystal and wrapped itself around the blade. The sword cut right through the fireball as he rammed it into the dragon's mouth in one quick motion.

It screamed as light poured inside of its body and out of its openings. There was a small explosion and the dragon was slayed with only a pile of ashes left where it once stood.

"Who are you?" Darien asked, barely conscious on the ice cold floor.

The man walked closer to Darien and kneeled very close beside him. The senshi warrior smelled very sweet... like fresh-cut roses. Through the mask a pair of soft blue eyes stared into his own.

_Those eyes! They're so familiar…_

Darien gulped as the man lifted his head up slightly with his arm.Slowly, he brought his sword out and held it above Darien's neck.

"What the hell?" Darien struggled to escape but the man held him down.

"Relax dummy, I'm helping you. I wouldn't hurt you…" He said in a slightly higher voice than you'd expect from a man. Darien stared at the hovering blade still feeling uneasy and untrusting.

"Moon healing reverence!" The crystal glowed yet again and a pure light washed over Darien's body.

He closed his eyes and felt his strength return rapidly. When his lids opened again he noticed the senshis were also healed.

The man stepped back to leave but Darien caught his arm quickly. "Who are you?"

"I am…" he said as he broke free and jumped out of the nearest window, "Prince Moon."

Darien ran to the window and saw Prince Moon sprinting away. _He reminds me of the princess in my dream… What am I even thinking he was totally a dude. A little metro-sexual looking if you ask me, but a dude._

"Another prince senshi?" Ken pondered.

"That power he had! It almost resembled the Imperial Crystal in your sword Darien." Andrew said amazed and Darien nodded. Both crystals were very similar indeed…

"Man we didn't even think to attack its mouth! This Prince must be as tactful and intelligent as he is strong." Chad added to the conversation.

"Whoever he is, I hope he's really on our side and it's not just a trap. We should be careful of him anyway…" Darien said while looking out the window intensely, "I've never heard of a Prince Senshi of the moon. It could be a disguised Dragon Master."

They all nodded in agreement but couldn't help but wish he was on their side. Prince Moon was powerful and smart, two assets that could greatly help the Prince Senshis in finally defeating the Demonic Dragons.

_Prince Moon… I wonder if he has any connections to my dream?_

…………………

The next day during lunch the senshis continued discussing the mysterious moon prince who saved their butts.

"I bet he's on our side. I mean, why even bother saving us if he was against us? The dragon could have finished us off easily." Chad said.

"Maybe..." Darien mumbled.

"Should we find out who he is and ask him to join us? We could be even stronger! He seemed even more powerful than Darien." Greg theorized.

"Hey!" wailed Darien as he hit Greg in the back of the head.

_Maybe they are right. Dang! But I like being the leader, and the strongest._ He whimpered and put on a sad face thinking of this new guy taking his place. 

The bell rang and all but Darien got up to head back into the building. The wind rustled through Darien's ebony hair as he stared into the distance. He was supposed to be their brave leader. He was supposed to save them!

But he had failed in the last battle. Had Prince Moon not shown up, they would've been six feet under by now. _This is killing me... I almost let them die. I didn't just let down my team, I let down my friends. _

"Hey aren't you coming back to class Darien?" Ken asked. Darien snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head quietly.

"Ugh screw English. I'm just gonna cut next period and get a milkshake or something." He threw himself over the gate and began walking down the street.

_I need to think…_

…………………

When he arrived at the arcade a chill ran down his spine. There was Serena, the person he hated to run into the most on a bad day, playing Sailor V.

"Damn it!" she cursed, kicking the machine as it flashed "Game Over." She turned around and spied him. _Crap!_

"Hi ya mop head! Aren't you supposed to be in school?" she gave him an evil eye, "Oh, I guess you're skipping. Well it doesn't really matter if you're there or not cuz you still won't pass your classes anyway." She gave a smirk with her last word.

_Man Darien sure is steamy for a guy still in high school. Gross what am I even thinking? I must've not had enough coffee this morning. Well, I couldn't help that I slept in. Yesterday's battle was tough and drained a lot of my energy._

_At least I finally got to fight! Wearing all that armor is really heavy for a girl… Good thing I have my Luna Pen to disguise me as a guy or that stuck-up Prince Earth wouldn't have even thought of letting me fight with them._

Darien ordered a triple thick chocolate milkshake and leaned against the barstool. He turned his head in Serena's direction and analyzed her facial expression.

_She looks deep in thought... Psh but what would she even be thinking about? Shopping or some chick crap like that. Well, she actually looks cute when her mouth is closed and it's not throwing insults at me._

Suddenly, he heard a girl's voice scream behind him.

_Oh crap, not now! All the other senshis are in school… I guess I'm on my own._

"Uh, gotta go Serena… Nice talking to ya."

To keep his identity a secret he rushed to the men's restroom for transformation. Once inside, Darien lifted his left arm as his watch began to glow.

"Earth battle power!"

An aura of light shone around him as he appeared in his battle armor once again.

"Ah!" he jumped and rolled out of the nearest window. He noticed many people running to his left and crying in terror. _Guess I'll find the dragon if I run the opposite way of the crowd…_

He lifted up the Imperial Sword and dodged the crowd, searching desperately for his opponent. As he rounded a corner his jaw practically dropped at what lay before him.

Prince Moon was already there, engaged in battle with the royal blue dragon. When Prince Moon caught his eye, he winked.

As if reading Prince Moon's mind, Darien quietly snuck up behind the dragon unnoticed. This dragon shot sharp icicles from its oversized tail. It's skin looked less tough than the last dragon's but it still had very fast reflexes, not allowing Prince Moon's attacks to come anywhere too close to it.

"I can't keep this up for long! Why isn't he attacking yet? He's just staring into space. Uhhh! Just like a typical guy, leaving the man's work for a woman." Prince Moon muttered under "his" breath.

_Wait… he can only attack it in the mouth. Man, I don't know if I can distract it from an attack there. Hopefully he thinks of something soon!_

_Hmm… I have an idea._ Darien paused to think. _I can pull it off if I have good timing._ Finally, the dragon's back was facing the fire escape of some old apartments, conveniently the same place Darien had been hiding.

"Here's my chance." He whispered.

Prince Earth jumped on the Dragon's back and began sprinting up its spine. The dragon shrieked and tried to whack the stranger off its back with its huge tail, missing its target by an inch.

Darien made his way to its eyes and drew his sword up above his head. He put all his energy into pushing the sword down its throat and yelled "Imperial Slash!"

The dragon screeched one last time before turning to black dust and falling to the street below. Darien panted, proud of his victory and completely exhausted. He glanced in the direction of Prince Moon and blushed. The senshi's golden hair was floating loosely in the wind and an impressed smile was evitable on his face.

"Good work, Prince Earth. I hope to see you when the next Demonic Dragon attacks." Prince Moon said and quickly jumped on the roof of the apartment buildings, planning to escape.

"Wait… Prince Moon! Join the senshis. We can all work together to defeat the Demonic Dragons! " Prince Earth yelled.

_Even if Prince Moon takes my place as leader of the Prince Senshis, I realize now we need him to help us no matter what._

However, Darien spoke too late. Prince Moon slipped away before hearing his request, only leaving a locket behind where he once stood.

Darien picked it up and ran his fingers over the top. It was obviously a girl's locket judging by its gold physique and small jewels embedded in the cover. A moon also appeared on the front.

_Who is this guy anyway?_

…………………


	4. The Nightmare

Prince Earth and the Prince Senshis

By: Kit Kat and Snick3rDoodl3

Hey guys thanks for all the good reviews! Sorry we haven't updated in awhile but you know how it is, life can get in the way sometimes. But the important thing is that we updated now so R&R as always please… and if you want you can check out our separate pen names- kitkat200725 or Snick3rDoodl3 .

…………………

Chapter 4: The Nightmare

"Hey honey! How was school?" Darien trudged into his house, feeling beat.

"Fine Mom."

"What'd you do today?" she smiled. _Ugh why is she so persistent?_

"Nothing." That was pretty much the truth. He could hardly concentrate with all the recent events flooding his mind.

His mom sighed as he went upstairs to his room. The room was not too small but not too big. It was painted black with a few posters of his favorite bands on the wall… The Pillows, Blink 182, Coldplay, etc.

He fell back onto his bed and sighed. _Why am I so distracted all of a sudden? It can't all be because of Prince Moon… can it?_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the moon locket. After studying it for a while, he ran his fingers over the cool surface. To his surprise, the locket popped open and began playing a relaxing melody.

Darien closed his eyes and felt himself slowly slipping away from reality. _A little sleep couldn't hurt…_

…………………

(("Prince Earth we are being overtaken by the Demonic Dragons! There's too many!" Darien looked around as his troops fell. The dragons were incredibly powerful!

"What do we do Prince Earth?" Prince Venus asked desperately. Darien paused to think.

"Retreat! Everyone!" the army began to run and Darien stepped up. "Go now Prince Venus."

"But Darien-"

"GO!" Prince Venus nodded and held back tears. _You are the bravest leader of all._

The dragons tried to follow the troops but were stopped by a barrier. Darien was holding up the shining Imperial Sword, creating the invisible wall. The dragons turned their attention to the prince, their eyes burning with anger.

"You fool, we'll crush you!" one Dragon Master shouted. "Charge!"

Darien swung his sword and a blinding light emerged, killing a few dragons flying his way. _There's too many. Even with the Imperial Sword I am but one man… They'll kill me for sure._

He shot through the sky, tearing dragons to pieces. Slowly his energy was diminishing, making him weaker by the minute. One dragon finally caught hold of him and bit into his shoulder.

"Ah!" he cried as he fell from the sky, his shoulder oozing blood. The Imperial Sword dropped beside him when he hit the ground.

Darien struggled to reach for it but he was severely paralyzed. His eyes grew large as one Dragon Master approached him.

"Prince Earth, eh? You're not as strong as the rumors say." His arm darted out and he clamped his hand around Darien's neck, strangling him.

"You'll never be able to wield the power of the Imperial Sword!" Darien choked.

"We'll have to see about that…" his grip tightened and Darien knew his life was coming to an end.

_My princess… I wish I could see your face one more time._

"STOP!" a voice came from behind the Dragon Master. The Imperial Sword had been thrown by someone and shot right through the Master's back.

"Arg!" the Dragon Master released Darien and fell to his side. A girl in warrior armor and a mask stood in Darien's view, tears streaming down her face.

"Darien!" she began running to him. _Princess Serenity!_

"No watch out!" Darien yelled.

A dragon spike flew in slow motion at her. He ran with all his might. _I can't loose her! _

"Uh." The spike struck her in the side and she collapsed to the ground.

"SERENTIY!" the last straw. Tears wildly flew from his eyes as he gathered her limp body in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Darien." She whispered, wiping his tears with her palms. Her head dropped to his chest as she began to loose consciousness. He held her close, feeling her warm blood in his hands.

"Why… why did you come?" he was trembling.

"I didn't want to loose you." She sniffed.

"…" he watched her fading away.

"Take this…" with her last strength she handed him a locket. It opened and played the melody that seemed so bittersweet and sad at the moment. "Darien… I love you."

He brought his lips to hers, hoping to hold onto her for a little while longer. Her body became still and weightless. She was gone.

"NO!" Darien's rage burned. He held his hand out and the Imperial Sword instantly flew into his hand. "You-You'll all pay!"

His body burned a white light as he leapt through the air, killing all dragons and Masters in sight. He was possessed by revenge.

Prince Earth finally landed, dragonheads and limbs falling behind him. It was a dragon graveyard, everything dead. Still, Darien wasn't satisfied.

"Imperial Earthquake!" he roared, striking the ground with the Imperial Sword.

The ground shook and the earth began cracking where the Sword had landed. A blast of energy fell over the entire Moon, killing everything instantly.

Darien held Serenity's body close to him once again. He brushed her hair back in angst.

"Everyone… everything will be reborn on Earth. This is the past. Our future begins now… A world without the Demonic Dragons." He stared at her face, still beautiful.

"We shall meet again." He put his hand to her face. His finger took hold of the mask and began removing it slowly…))

…………………

"Uh!" Darien jumped awake in a cold sweat. He put a hand to his forehead and began breathing heavily.

_Oh God! I killed… everyone! _A queasy feeling overwhelmed him as he sprinted to the bathroom and threw his head in the bend. He began to vomit senselessly.

Once stable, he stumbled back into his room and into his bed. It was pitch black outside with only the stars and moon providing a little light. Moonlight streamed through the window and onto Darien. A shiver pierced his spine and crawled up his back at the feeling.

_I don't know what to do. Should I tell the senshis about my dreams? _He looked down at the watch on his wrist. They had tried to get in contact with him for the message alert light was blinking. _They're probably worried…_

Furiously, he took off his watch and threw it on his nightstand. _No! They'd just make fun of me or something. They never take me seriously._

He looked out the window and tears stung his eyes. _What's wrong with me? _He felt the locket under his covers and retrieved it. Just looking at it brought back memories of her… the girl in his dreams. The one he killed for.

I need to find out who Prince Moon is. I need him to tell me everything about this locket. Everything about the past. Everything about her.

Darien laid down again and his eyes closed slowly. He fell asleep, this time with no new dreams.

Prince Moon…help me find her.

…………………


	5. Her Vision

Prince Earth and the Prince Senshis

By: Kit Kat and Snick3rDoodl3

Chapta 5: Her Vision

"I need a good rest after that battle. I did good though, didn't I Luna?" Serena chirped after walking through her apartment door.

"Yes… you did. But you need to be careful! If they discover that you're not a boy they won't let you fight. And they do need you after all." The cat replied.

"I know, I know. Guys… their egos are just too big to let a girl fight with them. Ha ha! Oh yeah I need to get out of this armor, it's sooo heavy." Serena hummed.

She ripped off her front metal plate protecting her chest. A light surrounded her and she was back into her school uniform.

"Ah… back to normal." Serena sighed.

_I'm so exhausted after that last battle… Maybe I should take a nap._

"Luna! Please wake me up in an hour so I can cram for my next exam. Nighty-Night!" Serena yawned.

Then she flopped onto her bed, covering her body with the fluffy comforter. As she drifted off, a crescent moon faintly appeared on her forehead, glowing a golden light hidden to the world.

…………………

((Serena found herself outside a captivating palace with a shimmering lake reflecting the stars' light.

She walked near the fountain and peered into an oasis of water.She was amazed to see herself wearing a beautiful white dress with gold trim on the waist and around the short sleeves. On top of her head sat a distinguished crown with a crescent moon perched high on the center point.

Across from Serena was a handsome man dressed in silver armor and a raven cape. His hair was jet black with beautiful blue orbs to match.

_I could just drown in those eyes… _

Only a mask covered his eye area like sunglasses, thankfully without hiding their brilliant color.

"Moon Princess… Serena, you know I love you and I'll protect you until the day I die." whispered the masked man.

"My prince, our love is strong. It could conquer the world if it got in our way."_ I have no control over the movement of my mouth! What's going on?_

"Yes… It could." He held her close and she could hear his heart beating peacefully with hers.

"Then why not let me help you? I know the war will be here sooner than we know it… I can fight! I've been trained."

"The battlefield is no place for a princess, your highness." He bowed jokingly.

"Don't be silly. Talk to me like normal…" Serena held out her hand to help him up but he instead grabbed it and pulled her down with him.

"Show me your combat skills now!" the prince began to tickle her and they rolled around. Serena could not stop laughing.

"Stop you're going to make me pee in my new dress!" she gasped for air.

"Ahem…" both looked up to see Queen Serenity eyeing them curiously. They blushed and jumped to their feet.

"Your highness!" the prince bowed low feeling very embarrassed.

"Heh heh, mother!" Serena smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"To be young again." The Queen chuckled and shook her head as she continued walking toward the palace.

"Oh no Serena… I ruined your dress." She looked down to see grass stains here and there on the delicate silk.

"Oh well." Serena shrugged, "I'll have it cleaned. No big deal."

"You're so different from all the princesses I've ever met… You're more easygoing and playful yet still graceful and independent. You're pretty aggressive too."

"Hey!" she nudged him in the chest with her elbow.

"You're also without a doubt the most beautiful of them all."

_Wow what a charmer._ Serena flushed and turned her head away slightly. He took her face in his hands and she glanced back at him, feeling as if she was about to float away with happiness.

"I have a question for you…"

"Y-yes?" her heart began to beat faster as he looked intently into her eyes.

"Serena, I know the war is inevitable. It's coming fast and I'm afraid. The thing that makes me the most determined to win is the thought of seeing your beautiful face again…" he reached into his pocket and brought a small satin box into view.

"Serena will you--"

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but it's urgent!" they both broke out of their trance and stared at the soldier. The prince nodded.

"Alright, just give me a minute." His face fell a little but he put on a fake smile.

"What were you going to ask me?" Serena tried to mend the broken mood.

"I'll tell you later… In fact, it's probably best for me not to bring it up again until after the war is over."

"But…" her eyes filled with tears. She knew what he was going but she wanted to hear it. She needed to.

"Please don't cry my princess. Here, I want you to have this." He showed her what he had pulled from his pocket. It was a gorgeous locket on a chain.

She took the locket from him and ran her fingers over the surface. It gently popped open and played a charming melody. He helped her hook the locket around her neck and gave her a quick hug.

"Are you still coming to the Masquerade tonight?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." she smiled, pleased with his response.

"Good. You better go now though. Your army is waiting." He kissed her forehead and walked away rapidly.

_I'm waiting too…_))

…………………

"Serena! Time to get up. You can sure save the world but you can't save your own grades if you don't study." Luna yelled in her ear.

"Wah, I'm up, I'm up already. Hey, um, Luna… I had a strange dream." She sat up groggily.

"What was it about?" Luna made herself comfy at the foot of Serena's bed, watching.

"I dunno… It felt so weird, like it happened before… to me." Serena's mouth quivered, she was a little scared.

"…Continue."

"It looked like I was on the moon, I think…" she began, "Everyone kept calling me Princess Serena and there was a prince… a handsome prince, who I was in love with. We talked about some kind of war starting and he said I couldn't fight with him. He gave me the locket I've had all my life." She looked to Luna to say something… anything.

"Oh well it was just a dream Serena," she said after a long silence, "You shouldn't stay up so late reading those silly romance comics…"

"But Luna!"

"It was just a dream! Don't read too much into it, Serena." Luna rarely lost her temper at Serena, so she backed off.

I can't help but feel Luna is hiding something important from me… 

…………………

"Finally it's the weekend!" shouted Andrew, as he massaged his shoulder. "Those tests are getting harder and harder."

"Really?" responded Greg. "I like school, it's fun to take tests to see how well you do."

"Says you with your cheating abilities." Andrew comebacked.

"Hey shuddup!" Greg and Andrew began arguing.

Greg, Darien, Andrew, and Ken were meeting together at Chad's grandpa's shrine. Chad came out shortly and rolled his eyes.

"You two…" he said looking at Greg and Andrew.

"He started it." Each pointed at the other one.

"Hey didn't a hot girl recently start working here at your shrine, Chad?" Ken smiled a bit perversely.

"Yes we have a new hire named Rei but she's not interested in guys like you!" he huffed.

"Ooh jealous I might make a move on your girl?" Ken puckered his lips into a kissing motion, "Muah muah! Oh Rei… Rei!"

"Hiya!" Chad threw a fuming kick in the air and smacked Ken right in the head.

"Damn chill out boy!" Ken rubbed his head before smacking Chad to the ground.

Unfortunately for Chad, Ken was much stronger than he was, so that smack to the ground felt more like being grinded into a brick wall.

"Hey Chad, could you help me for a sec--" a girl with flowing ebony hair walked out of the shrine but stopped to stare at the boys. Chad hastily got to his feet. "Oh you have company."

"Ohiyo! Good Morning!" They waved. She smiled and bowed her head at them.

"Oh Rei! Excuse my friends…" he blushed, "Hehe what did you need help with?" He ushered her back inside and gave Ken a quick glare before following her.

"What do we do now?" Andrew looked around at them all.

"Wait till he gets back… He's probably helping her in a heated make out session." Ken winked. "Oh our little Chaddy is becoming a man. Wah!"

"Hey Darien… You haven't said much at all today. You feeling ok?" Greg noticed Darien's distracted face.

"Yeah… I'm cool." His voice was monotone and he still looked deep in thought.

"Al-alright." They all sweatdropped. _He's so scary when he's serious!_ They didn't buy it, but they left him alone anyways.

_Too many questions and no answers._

…………………


End file.
